While running a string of casing or tubing one of the crew works thirty to forty feet above the rig floor secured to the rig by a safety cable. He is known as the stabber and his is arguably the most physically demanding and potentially dangerous job on a casing crew.
The stabber plays an extremely important role in the process of installing a string of tubulars in a well. To the casual observer his functions are limited to alignment of the pipe threads so that the coupling of two joints is possible. But, although this is an integral part of his job, he must accomplish other tasks before the pipe can be lowered into the well. These tasks include:
opening the single-joint elevator, PA1 guiding the swivel to the correct side of the string, PA1 communicating to the driller the proper setting position of the string elevator, PA1 closing the string elevator, PA1 and finally signaling to the driller that the string elevator is properly set. PA1 Lightweight PA1 Easily installed and adaptable to different rigs PA1 23/8"-20" range PA1 Operable from the rig floor PA1 Explosion Proof electrical components
He generally works thirty to forty feet above the rig floor on a stabbing board, secured to the rig by a safety cable. Couple this unfavorable position with a physically strenuous task which requires constant attentiveness and one can see how easily problems can develop.
Surveys have shown that pipe handling is one of the most hazardous operations for rig personnel. Experience has shown that the stabber is involved in many of the accidents that arise and unfortunately also in many of the fatalities. Furthermore, the stabber is involved in incidents where strings of pipe are dropped due to miscommunication with the driller, improper setting of the string elevator on the collar, etc.
There are new or newly rebuilt rigs today which have pipe handling systems that are capable of operating without a stabber under certain conditions. But, the vast majority of today's operating rigs do not have such systems. The costs associated with these systems are significant; furthermore, the driving force for the contractor is to bid a rig at the cheapest rate complying with as many requirements as possible.